UNION CONVENCIONAL
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Cuando estaban enamorados pretendieron un felices para siempre, y no les duro mucho. Ahora trataran de vivir juntos por el bienestar de su hijo, pero ¿Podrán perdonarse todo el daño y vivir en armonía, o se sacaran los ojos mutuamente?


**UNION CONVENCIONAL**

_By: Chinee-chan_

**Los personajes utilizados le pertenecer al mundo CLAMP. Solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: YO TE ESTABA AMANDO**

El sol va asomándose por las ventanas con cortinas naranjas de la silenciosa habitación. Hay dos cuerpos durmiendo, al fin, apaciblemente a mitad de la cama. Sus respiraciones son tranquilas, casi silenciosas. Tienen ambas frentes unidas, hasta que la figura femenina despierta. Parpadea acostumbrándose a la claridad de la habitación, sus ojos verdes observan con atención a su acompañante. Una de sus manos va hacia el rostro del aun dormido, con una caricia tenue y amorosa. Ella suspira. Se levanta con mucha suavidad para no despertar a quien está a su lado.

Alza un bostezo antes de llevar ambas manos a su cabello castaño, quita el sujetador, su hermosa cabellera le llega casi a la cintura. Trata de peinarse un poco con los dedos y vuelve a colocar el sujetador pero esta vez recogiéndolo en un altísimo moño que le da un aire juvenil y fresco, su rostro delicado se hace mucho más refinado.

Sale de la cama dirigiéndose al baño adjunto. En su camino esquiva la ropa esparcida por el piso. Tras lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes coge la cesta cerca de la puerta y empieza su labor del día.

Desde donde está se da cuenta de la enorme revolución provocada la noche anterior. Hay camisetas, pantalones, faldas, playeras, hasta su ropa interior se muestra triunfante al pie de la cama. Da un paso, topándose con un objeto que hace ruido antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

El sonido fue suficiente para que la personita que aún estaba en la cama abriera los ojos ámbar y fijara su vista a la nada en un minúsculo instante. La paz que se respiraba al comienzo se ve rota ante el llanto infantil.

Un llanto que hace que la mujer deje el canasto en su camino y corra a su encuentro.

–**Shh… **– dice antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y acunarlo – **Tranquilo, mamá está contigo.**

El pequeño siente el calorcillo del pecho protector y va tranquilizándose poco a poco.

Ella sonríe con amor.

Con el pequeño de aproximadamente 5 meses sale de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina del departamento en donde se encontraban.

El reloj en la pared marca las 7:25 am. Se acerca al coche infantil y deposita brevemente al pequeño. Va hacia la estufa y prende una hornilla. La olla con agua es puesta al fuego con el biberón ya desarmado, preparándose para ser hervido y desinfectado.

El teléfono suena y ella sale corriendo hacia la salita. Toma el aparato inalámbrico y con la misma rapidez regresa a fijarse en el bebé que ahora trata de coger su pie para llevárselo a la boca.

– **¿Aló? **– Espera unos momentos antes que su interlocutor responda – **¡Ya estás en Tokyo! **– La persona al otro lado de la línea le responde y ella sonríe – **Claro, te espero.**

La comunicación se corta.

Tras unos minutos, la muchacha comienza a preparar el biberón para el adorable niñito que la mira chupándose uno de sus dedos. Ya con la leche preparada, vuelve a tomar al bebé y juntos van hacia el saloncito principal donde se acomodan en el mecedor. Tiene el babero acomodado en el pequeño cuello, lleva el chupón hacia la boca infantil que se niega a separar los labios para recibir la leche recién preparada.

–**Hijito **– intenta rogar ella – **Abre la boca, mi amor, debes acostumbrarte a tomar esta leche.**

El niño la mira con intensidad, negándose a su pedido.

–**Por favor, Hien **– vuelve a rogar ella – **Por favor.**

El niño abre la boca lentamente y parece que de mal manera empieza a sorber la leche.

Ella se alivia. Hace unos días fue su chequeo mensual y sus resultados no fueron tan buenos como ella esperaba. El bebé tenía muy poco peso para su edad, la leche que ella le ofrecía de su seno no era suficiente nutritiva para el pequeño, por tal el pediatra le recomendó empezar a darle la formula muy al pesar suyo.

Y ella se alarmó. No quería que nada malo le pasara al pequeño. Ya suficiente había tenido suficiente con que él bebé naciera prematuro y estuviera un mes dentro de la incubadora. Un mes aterrador y desesperante para ella.

Hien lo único que ella tenía a sus 22 años.

No tenía un trabajo fijo. Ni siquiera el lugar donde vivía le pertenecía. Acompañaba temporalmente a quien era su mejor amiga.

Pero ¿y el padre?

Ella miró con amor a su hijo que tomaba la leche con cierto desagrado.

Para su intranquilidad emocional el pequeño era idéntico a su padre. Como dos gotas de agua. Ojos muy expresivos, como si le traspasaran el alma. Mirarlos era recordarle con nostalgia. Con amor.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Ella no terminaba la preparatoria cuando lo conoció, él le llevaba 5 años de diferencia. Se conocieron en el hospital donde internaron a su amiga por una apendicitis. Ella salía hacia la cafetería para comprar algo pues se moría de hambre. Y mientras esperaba que le atendiesen él se colocó a su lado, también esperando. Fue solo un momento que al voltear su rostro se encontró con esos ojos chocolate. Tan intensos, espectaculares.

Y como un demonio le robaron el alma, y el corazón.

Se presentó con modestia, ella queda hipnotizada por la voz profunda y varonil. Aun se estremecía al recordar como sus labios se movían al pronunciar su nombre, su tono tan sensual.

–_**Mucho gusto, Sakura.**_

Fue en el momento que él la llamo que supo que había una extraña y fuerte conexión entre ellos.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. Fugazmente. Empezaron a salir, a conocerse. Ella corría a su llamado como una mariposa hacia la luz. Él empezaba a ocupar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sus mentiras en casa cada vez eran más creíbles, hasta ella misma se asombraba del cambio que estaba dando su vida. Pero no le importaba, había encontrado al centro de su universo.

Días después de sus salidas, él la tomó de las mejillas y la besó con desesperación. Ese día había asegurado, al corresponderle el beso, que había caído irremediablemente enamorada de él. Lo amaba con locura. Ese día se hicieron novios.

Como toda mujer enamorada era capaz de seguirle hasta el mismísimo infierno, y literalmente lo hizo. No supo exactamente como sucedió, pero una madrugada dejaba atrás a su familia, saltando hacia sus brazos desde la ventana de su habitación. Se escapaba con él para ser felices, total eran solo los dos y nada más importaba.

Al principio no sabían a donde ir, hasta que él le ofreció llevarla a su país para que conociera a su familia. Todo estaba arreglado, pasaron una semana en Tokyo disfrutando su amor antes de viajar a la capital de China, Hong Kong. Allí supo quién era realmente él y quedó abrumada. Nunca supo cuál era exactamente el pasado de su novio y al llegar a su hogar lo supo.

Era irremediablemente rico. La mansión principal de su familia era impresionante. Grandes y hermosos jardines. Increíbles objetos decoraban el interior de su casa.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, eso era lo que le interesaba, así que nada de lo que tuviera le importaba. Todo era felicidad, hasta que _**eso**_sucedió.

Ese día había despertado con muchísimo malestar. Él había salido temprano para encontrarse con unos familiares y ella no había querido incomodarlo. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, sin fuerzas. Pero ese día ya no soportaba más. Así que sin alarmar a nadie, salió de la casa y tomó un taxi. Llegó al hospital y se encontró con el mejor amigo de su novio.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

Era aún estudiante de medicina, pero ya terminaba su internado. Se llevaba muy bien con él. La trataba de tal manera que le recordaba a su hermano mayor. Eriol tenía el cabello negro y sus preciosos ojos azules cubiertos por un par de estéticos anteojos. Le hicieron exámenes sanguíneos. Estaba embarazada.

La puerta del departamento fue abierta y cayó en la realidad. Hien había terminado de tomar su biberón y entrecerraba sus ojitos.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negrísimos y esbelta figura ingresaba al lugar. Con ella ingresaba el conserje del edificio que le ayudaba dejando unos paquetes a sus pies.

–**Muchísimas gracias, señor Takemura. Es usted muy amable.**

–**No hay ningún problema, señorita Daidouji **– le contesto el hombre, con una sonrisa bonachona – **Estoy para servirle **– Entonces fijo su mirada en la muchacha que ahora se levantaba del mecedor con el bebé entre sus brazos – **Buen día, señorita Amamiya.**

–**Buenos días, señor Takemura **– respondió con cortesía.

Después de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, la recién llegada agradecía al hombre y cerraba la puerta, mientras que Sakura tenía a Hien contra su hombro y le daba leves golpecitos en la espalda.

La joven de cabello oscuro poseía unos hermosos ojos amatistas que ahora acompañaban la feliz sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a su amiga y darte un abrazo.

–**Fueron semanas intensas fuera de casa **– dijo la muchacha, aceptando al niño que su amiga le prestaba para que lo cargase – **¡Oh, pero que hermoso principito!**

Ambas sonrieron ante la risa del pequeño que al reconocer a la mujer que ahora lo cargaba. Sakura, tomó una de las almohadas y se sentó en el sofá, siendo acompañaba por su amiga.

–**Lo sé, Tomoyo **– respondió la joven mamá – **Para nosotros también fue terrible, sin poder estar apoyándote en algo tan importante como es la presentación de tu línea de ropa. ¡Aún se me hace increíble creer que en tan poco tiempo has conquistado Londres!**

–**Fue sorprendente, Sakura **– se emocionó Tomoyo – **El lugar, la gente, toda la prensa que cubrió el evento. ¡Hasta me encontré con...!**

El teléfono la calló. Sakura se estiró hacia un lado para tomar el aparato y contestó.

– **¡Naoko! si acaba de llegar. Yo se lo diré **– esperó un momento, mientras Tomoyo sonreía haciéndole cosquillar al pequeño que ahora estaba echadito en el espacio que había entre ellas – **¡En serio! Ahora lo hago. Si, gracias por el dato. Adiós.**

Colgó el teléfono y tomó el control remoto de la televisión.

–**Hablan del evento **– dijo mientras buscaba el canal – **¡Que emoción!**

–**No creo que sea buena idea **– le pidió Tomoyo deteniéndola en su búsqueda del canal con una mano sobre las suyas – **Quisiera poder compartir la tarde con ustedes y aún no he desempacado todo **– le quito el aparato de las manos y apago el televisor – **He traído unos cuantos regalos para este hermoso bebé. **

Sakura se encogió de hombros, preguntándose internamente que había pasado para que no la dejara ver el reportaje del evento. Siguió a su amiga que llevaba al bebé Hien hasta su propia habitación, antes claro de tomar los paquetes en el camino.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana riendo y jugando con Hien. El hambre les hizo decidirse almorzar fuera de casa, y en lo que Sakura terminaba de vestir al pequeño niño, Tomoyo tomó la correspondencia de la mesa central del saloncito. Ella sabía que las cosas no podían seguir manteniéndose como ahora, que no se podía pretender guardar un secreto tanto tiempo. Tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a la luz y ella esperaba que _**eso**_ se retrasara más, si es que así se podía evitar que las lágrimas y el lamento no fueran sufridas. Empezó a revisar cada uno de los sobres que habían llegado a la casa. Había una carta del banco para su amiga y eso le llamó la atención, así como también una copia de la misma revista que había visto en el aeropuerto antes de llegar a casa. Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la cocina, eligió uno de los cajones menos usados para guardarla. Observó bien la portada antes de ocultarla y supo que una noticia como aquella le rompería el corazón a Sakura. Y ella evitaría a toda costa que Sakura volviera a derramar una lágrima.

Sakura ya demasiado había sufrido en el pasado para que una vez más los fantasmas volvieran a destruir su nueva vida. Ella misma había sufrido al encontrar a su amiga en tal estado de autodestrucción.

–**Tomoyo, estamos listos.**

La muchacha de ojos amatistas giró sobre sus talones y sonrió a su amiga.

–**Claro, vamos **– le dijo, para luego tomar al bebé y acomodarlo en el cochecito que estaba cerca – **Oh, por cierto, llegó este sobre para ti.**

Sakura recibió la carta y la abrió. Su cuenta bancaría se había reducido considerablemente.

–**Lo sospechaba. Tendré que empezar a trabajar.**

–**No tendrías porqué, Sakura. Nos basta con lo de la herencia de mi madre.**

–**Pasa que ese dinero es tuyo, Tomoyo **– respondió la castaña, mientras volvía a guardar el papel dentro del sobre – **No puedo seguir viviendo de lo que te corresponde.**

– **¡Patrañas! Sonomi te quiso también como una hija y el hecho que en el testamento solo yo aparezca como beneficiaría principal es una cosa sin importancia. Ella siempre decía que la empresa y sus ganancias eran de la familia. ¡Y somos familia! **– le recordó la amatista – **Tu desapareciste un día y nadie supo dónde encontrarte. Nos abandonaste sin pensar siquiera lo cual importante eras para nosotros. Ellos te buscaron Sakura, pero la pena los derrumbó antes de tiempo.**

–**Ni siquiera sé dónde ubicar a mi hermano.**

–**Touya consiguió una beca en América, no dijo nada, se despidió y eso acabó con tío Fujitaka.**

Sakura se abrazó, tratando se consolarse. Ahora sabía que fue muy desconsiderada al abandonar a su padre y a su hermano de esa manera. Ella no midió las consecuencias de su escapada adolecente. Solo tenía 16 años en ese tiempo ¡No le importo nadie más porque estaba totalmente enamorada!

–**Mi madre sufrió muchísimo al ver a tío Fujitaka tan desbastado. Ella no soportó al ver morir a tu padre, Sakura **– Tomoyo comenzó a llorar – **Ella lo amaba en secreto, aguantó todos esos años para verlo feliz con tu madre. Pero que ya no viviera… ¡El amor término destruyéndola, también!**

Sakura abrasó a su amiga y lloraron juntas. Una aferrada a la otra. Aún la herida estaba abierta.

–**Perdón. Perdón.**

Ambas tuvieron que separarse, pues Hien empezaba a gruñir de incomodidad. Respiraron profundamente e intentaron calmarse.

–**No podemos derrumbarnos cada vez que nos acordemos de esto, Tomoyo **– pidió Sakura, poniéndole a Hien el chupón en la boca – **Es el futuro lo que importa. Mira a Hien, es una nueva oportunidad.**

–**Sí.**

Se tomaron un tiempo prudente antes de salir del departamento. Sin rastro de lágrimas, ambas empujaron el coche del bebé hacia el ascensor.

–**Recuerda lo que te he pedido, Shaoran **– pidió Eriol Hiragizawa estacionando el moderno auto frente al edificio en uno de los barrios más exclusivos del centro de Tokyo, antes de mirar hacia su amigo que viajaba como copiloto – **Creo que no debí habértelo contado.**

–**Cierto **– respondió su acompañante, despeinándose el cabello chocolate con impaciencia – **¡Maldición, Eriol! No puedes tener la razón.**

–**Por el bien de ella, espero haberme equivocado **– Eriol suspiró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad –** Pero es que no puedes pretender que me quede tranquilo después de la noticia de hace un mes. Tenías que saberlo de todos modos.**

–**Yo solo espero que sea una estúpida broma de tu parte.**

Shaoran Li descendió del vehículo con rapidez. Debía acabar con esa absurda teoría que tenía su amigo. Aunque debería reconocer que después de todo ya nada le parecía incoherente. Solo pedía internamente que todo fuese una mentira. Porque de ser verdad. ¡No quiso ni suponerlo!

Recorrió con la mirada el alto y hermoso edificio frente a él. No le asombraba en lo absoluto puesto que poseía unos cinco como ellos para su total uso personal, claro sin contar los otros que le pertenecían aun a su familia y que heredaría muy pronto.

Subió unos peldaños antes de llegar a la puerta enrejada y saludar con un movimiento leve de cabeza al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado.

–**Buenos días. ¿Podría confirmarme si aquí vive Sakura Kinomoto?**

–**Buen día **– respondió el hombre – **Kinomoto no lo creo. Tal vez a Sakura Amamiya es a quien busca.**

–**Exacto **– fue la respuesta de Eriol que había llegado a su lado – **Disculpe la confusión, somos extranjeros.**

–**Oh, claro. Lo supe por su extraño acento. Es comprensible. Si, aquí vive Sakura Amamiya. **

–**Genial. ¿En qué piso la encuentro? Es que perdimos los datos en el camino. Si usted supiera lo difícil que fue al menos recordar parte de la dirección **– dijo Eriol, risueño.

–**Entiendo. Es el piso 6 **– dijo el hombre, antes de tomar el intercomunicador de su lado – **Ahora les aviso y…**

–**No se tome la molestia. Gracias, nosotros pasaremos a verla **– volvió a decir Eriol, mientras que Shaoran lo observaba.

–**Pero nadie pasa sin informar siquiera a…**

–**No debe sospechar **– fue esta vez Shaoran el que hablo – **Soy su… hermano. No nos vemos hace años y he venido a sorprenderla.**

Eriol rió, aseverando lo dicho por el castaño. No tardaron mucho al encontrar el ascensor y subir en él.

–**Sonaste muy convincente con lo del hermano, hasta yo lo hubiera creído **– dijo Eriol. Shaoran elevó los hombros, quitándole total importancia.

–**Tenemos casi el mismo color de cabello, eso puede confundir.**

El ascensor llegó al piso marcado. Salieron de él y ambos se encontraron en un pequeño pasadizo que llevaba a una única puerta. Había una inscripción hacia un costado.

_Tomoyo Daidouji. _

Shaoran suspiro profundamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Eriol sentía su tensión.

–**No sabes cuánto espero que esto sea una mentira, Eriol. Ha pasado más de un año y no sé cómo reaccionare al verla. Estas a tiempo de decirme que es una broma estúpida de tu parte. Giraré y pretenderé que esto nunca sucedió.**

–**No es una broma, Shaoran.**

– **¡Maldición, pondrá mi vida de cabeza una vez más!**

Ambos escucharon risas al otro lado de la puerta. Shaoran apretó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso. Suspiró muy profundamente, dándose valor. Solo Dios sabía cuán difícil era para él todo esto. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Unos pasos acompañados de una risa cantarina los recibieron.

–**Shaoran… **– La muchacha que abrió la puerta estaba en shock al reconocerlo.

–**Daidouji, he venido por Sakura.**

* * *

****¿Dudas? Review.


End file.
